brezzycomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Barbara
Fictional character biography Early life Barbara Anna Brunner was born and raised in Zero City by an Italian restaurant owner named Mastioli and a physician named Caroline. Before giving birth to Barbara, Caroline was involved in a serious incident in the Zero City Chemical Plant, causing her skin to harden and prevent any form of physical penetration. However the result of the incident was not noticed by anyone, not even herself. When Barbara was only 3 years old, Mastioli and Caroline were divorced. As Mastioli returned to his hometown of Milan in Italy, Caroline retired from her career and remained in Zero City to look after her only daughter. Barbara attended high school, but dropped out to pursue a career in modelling. Her decision to start modelling came after a friend suggested she have some professional photographs done. The pictures were sent to the local modelling agency and, to her surprise, the agency invited her into the studio for a photo shoot and to discuss a contract. After various frequent appearances in men's lifestyle magazines and several other publications, Barbara became one of the biggest celebrities that the city had to offer. She was featured in various documentaries, as well as a reality TV show where she met the famous Italian chef, Alessio Clementi, whom she eventually married. Barbara was always careful with what she ate. She grew up very healthy, during her modelling career, she released an exercise fitness DVD. However she could never resist the food that was provided while married to Alessio. Without realizing, Barbara slowly began gaining weight. It was until the media started taking notice that Barbara realized her newly attained eating habits. She blamed them on Alessio, and the two had a fallout. Also at this point, Barbara began losing her endorsement and publication deals. Her career began to crumble, and so did her relationship, until after over three years of marriage Barbara and Alessio were divorced in May 2012. The separation led Barbara to depression, and developed her eating disorder even further. She spent most of her earned money on food, and in just 2 months, she had already gained over 400 pounds. However the more she ate, the more Barbara realized that she her skin was impenetrable, even by gunfire. She also learned that the more weight she gained, the stronger she became. And so when she received an e-mail informing her that her final modelling contract was terminated due to the immense amount of weight that she put on, she went into a fit of rage, dubbing herself Big Barbara and began to wreak havoc across the city. Big Barbara TBA Powers and abilities Big Barbara has superhuman strength, endurance and great resiliency to physical injury. Her elastic, blubbery skin has proven to be difficult to penetrate by knives, gunfire and even missiles. She can also alter her personal mono-directional gravity field beneath herself to make herself virtually immovable as long as she is in contact with the ground, although an incredible force can uproot her, along with a chunk of whatever she is standing on. And despite her morbidly obese appearance, Big Barbara's speed and agility are those of a fairly athletic female of normal stature, a fact which frequently catches her opponents by surprise. Big Barbara is vulnerable to attacks directed at her face, as her eyes, nose, mouth and ears do not have the same protection as the rest of her body. She is also susceptible to psionic attacks and psychic manipulation, and she can be incapacitated by sensory assaults. While she is all but invulnerable to direct kinetic attacks, such as punches, kicks or gunshots, she is susceptible to concussions and other harm resulting from sufficiently powerful impacts. Due to her immense mass, Big Barbara is able to consume incredible large amounts of food, drink and other edible substances. Although she can be incapacitated by drinking alcohol, due to her mass, a large amount of alcohol is required. It was with this power that caused Big Barbara to become mordibly obese. Other versions TBA Trivia * Barbara Brunner released 3 autobiographies: ** Being a Brunner (2007) ** Barbara Brunner: Standing Out (2009) ** Barbara Brunner: Just Desserts (2011) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rogues & Villains Category:Zero City Residents Category:1980s Births